unexpected pregnancy
by kessilover
Summary: take place seven years after the season finale. something happened which held unexpected consequences. kessi fic.


"Jessi! What are you doing?" Lori demanded in confusion.

"I need my laptop. I need to check something. I think we talked about it, remember?"

"I do remember. But Jessi you need to rest…."

"Lori, listen to me. I'm fine okay?"

"Jessi…," Lori began in a calm tone, "…I understand that you need to figure out what happened, but you were kidnapped. You need…."

"That was two days ago Lori," Jessi told her, "and now I'm back. So if you wouldn't mind …" She got up from her bed and walked over to her laptop, which was on top of her desk. "I really need to do this."

Lori sighed in frustration. "Tell me again exactly what it is that you need to do."

"I need to crack these files and if I do so, I'll know why I was kidnapped."

Lori nodded and turned to leave the room but hesitated when Jessi called out to her. "Thank you Lori."

Lori smiled. "I know that I must have been a pain in the butt. I was so worried about you, we all were Jessi. You were kidnapped for over week, and God only knows what happened to you."

"Well, like I told you before I'm back and as you can see I'm completely fine. So you can relax…" She paused momentarily before asking, "Has Kyle left yet?"

"Yes he has. It's almost ten Jessi. He can't keep his woman waiting."

"Yeah," Jessi whispered as she looked down at her laptop.

Later…

Lori was in the living room. Having fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position while she was watching TV, she woke up with a pain in her neck. She looked at her watch; it was nearly 5:30 in the morning. She rubbed the stiffness out of her neck before getting up to check on Jessi, who was still sitting at her desk.

"Any success?" Lori asked as soon as she entered the room. Jessi looked at her with a frown on her face.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said hesitantly.

"Wow, shit …what? What the hell are you talking about Jessi?"

"I managed to crack the files." Jessi turned the computer screen towards her. "Here…you need to read this."

Lori stared at the monitor for a few moments in confusion before she spoke. "I hate to disappoint you Jessi but I'm not Kyle. I don't understand a thing from this. Maybe you should just explain to me why you think you're pregnant."

"I think whoever kidnapped me, used one of my eggs along with a sperm ….."

"Ok wait! Are you saying that you got knocked up?" she asked in disbelief and Jessi nodded. "That's so sick. How can someone do such a thing? Don't they have any respect for you? Or for the father? Do you even know who the father is?"

"Well yeah." Jessi bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And?" Lori prodded. "Who is it?"

"According to the files, it says that a sperm sample from subject XY was used to ensure the fertilization."

"Oh my God! Please tell me it's not Kyle."

"I can't tell you that," Jessi uttered. Lori collapsed on the bed with surprise and disbelief written all over her face.

Jessi joined her on the bed. "I don't know what to do," she confessed with desperation.

"I know," Lori replied before getting up from the bed and exiting the room in a rush.

* * *

><p>Holding the white stick in her hand, Jessi hoped that she was merely having a bad dream, that none of what was currently happing was actually occurring. The result came out; she hesitated for a second before she checked it out. As much as she wanted to be happy and relieved with it, she couldn't because deep down she knew for sure that the test result was far from being considered accurate at that time, simply because it was too early for her to take the test. She sighed in frustration, thinking of what she should be doing next. Slowly, she exited the bathroom and she was met by Lori's worried expression.<p>

"It's negative," she replied to the unspoken question.

Lori sighed in relief. "That good, right?"

Jessi shook her head.

"Why?" Lori asked curiously. "It's negative, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Because I was missing for a week. They wouldn't have let me go if they weren't sure that the ovule was definitely conceived and we won't know anything for sure until next week if we want an accurate result using this kind of pregnancy test. So do you understand now?" Jessi almost yelled. And with that, Jessi walked past Lori.

"Where are you going Jessi?" Lori asked in confusion.

"I need to call Kyle," was Jessi's reply.

She went to her room and grabbed her cell phone. Having second thoughts, she debated calling Kyle since nothing was for sure at the moment. Eventually she decided to call him; he was going to find out sooner or later.

Aware of how silly it was calling him when he was living in the apartment above hers; she cleared her throat when she heard his voice on the other end of the line. "Hello…"

From the sound of his voice Jessi knew she had awoken him. "Good morning Kyle."

* * *

><p>Kyle heard his phone ringing in the living room. He was dead tired; he'd had a long night and the only thing he wanted to do was drift into a deep sleep. He checked his watch…six am in the morning…it was way too early and not to mention it was Sunday. He wondered who'd be calling at that time wishing he could just ignore the phone and simply close his eyes. But he knew if he let it keep ringing; the sound would awaken the woman who was sleeping next to him, so he straightened his back and left the bedroom before answering it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Good morning Kyle," he heard her greeting him; he could detect anxiety and uncertainty in her voice.

With furrowed brow, he asked, "Jessi is everything okay?"

"Actually no," she replied and Kyle's eyes widened with concern.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Well I can't tell you on the phone. You should see by yourself." She was quiet for a while before she added, "I cracked the encrypted files last night and it's not good."

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Ok! Give me five minutes." After that they both hung up. Kyle ran a hand through his hair before he went to his room to change his cloths.

Jessi placed her phone on the table before her and sat on the couch waiting for Kyle.

"He's coming," she informed Lori. She leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to what happened a week ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_Jessi was leaving work and was about to get into her car when she felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body. She didn't know what caused it but she realized that she was going to loose consciousness. Before that happened, like always, she called out for Kyle. When she woke up the first time, she was on a metal table, and it was just like an operating table. Carefully, she managed to escape the room and entered what looked like a lab. Instead of running out of that place, curious, Jessi hacked into the system. She wanted to know if it was Latnok behind what happened to her, but all the information was encrypted, so she sent the files to her computer. After that she couldn't remember a thing. When she woke up the second time; she found herself in her apartment, lying on her bed and surrounded by the Tragers. She was shocked to learn that she had been missing for a week._

Jessi was pulled back to the present when she heard Kyle open the door. There was no need for him to ring the bell since he had a spare key to her apartment. She smiled when he came in.

"Hey big daddy_,__"_Lori said with a smirk even though the situation required seriousness. Jessi glared at her so Lori decided to leave them alone thinking maybe she could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>They were 25 years old, a while after they had turned eighteen, they started dating, but with Latnok and the threats that came along with it, they had agreed to put their relation on hold so they could concentrate on the stopping Latnok but they had decided to take on where they had left once everything was over but that never happened. Even though they managed to destroy the evil organization, with Foss' help who came up with a great plan; waiting until all the members of Latnok had gathered in one room so he could kill them was Foss' idea, although neither she nor Kyle was aware of it but at least it worked and they hadn't had a problem with Latnok ever since, after that each one of them had gone on separate ways. They never reconsidered carry on with their relation, even if they had never forgotten about their agreement. Kyle had gotten accepted in UW as for Jessi, Foss had managed to get her a job in a research company owned by one of Adam Byline's friend ;one of Zzyzx scientists who refused to prolong the time of the infants in the pod. Two years after that Kyle had followed Jessi and began working with her but he still had gone university in the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle ignored his sister's strange utterance and turned his attention to Jessi. "So what's going on Jessi? What did you find in the files?" he asked by way of greeting.<p>

Jessi picked her laptop up off the desk and handed it to Kyle. She didn't say anything as he started reading the information. Her eyes on him, watching as his widened, he looked away from the monitor and to her. His jaw dropped in shock. His reaction was understandable because it was similar to hers when she first read the files.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was all that he could say.

"I agree with you," she uttered with a sigh.

"This can't be right Jessi. I mean …." He cleared his throat. "You're not … you know…"  
>"No I'm not." She shrugged. "But it's too early to tell. We won't know anything for sure until next week."<p>

They were silent for some time before Kyle said. "Why would anyone do that?"

"I don't really know Kyle; there was nothing in the files that showed the objective behind getting me conceived by you…" She stopped talking to take a deep breath before she added, "Maybe they want to determine whether the process of prolonging our time in the pod might be inherited and …." He cut her off

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Latnok considered the same thing and that's why we broke up remember?" she whispered the last part.

Kyle shook his head. "We didn't break up Jessi," he replied.

"You lost me here Kyle, if we didn't break up, that means that we're still dating, right?" she asked with a smirk and slight anger in her tone.

"No we aren't dating Jessi…" he responded with confusion "… we're just …"

"We're just what? Friends? if I remember right Kyle and believe me I do, we agreed to get back together once we got rid of Latnok, but instead we started seeing other people and it's been over six years now." Jessi was yelling.

"What do you want me to do Jessi?" he demanded with fury.

"I want you to go back to your precious girlfriend."

"Her name is Chloe," he shouted.

"I don't care." They must have awoken Lori because she came running into the living room.

"Guys! What's going on?"

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

"You need to calm down both of you."

"No what I need is for you to get out of my face," Jessi said to Kyle pointing towards the door.

"Jessi, I'm not leaving here until we figure out what to do."

"There's nothing for you to do Kyle. I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative. Okay?"

"We both know that test isn't accurate and it won't be for another week," he argued.

"Ok then! Everything is settled. I'll see you in a week then."

"Don't be ridiculous Jessi. A blood test could give us a precise result."

"What if you are pregnant Jessi? Did you consider that possibility?" Lori asked interrupting their current conversation.

Jessi was speechless, her heart rate increased and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I don't ….know. I …oh god," she expressed as her face became wet with her falling tears. Kyle rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Jessi. We'll figure this out later."

"What would you do?" she managed to ask between sobs.

"What do you mean?" Kyle slowly broke the embrace so he could see her face.

"What would you do Kyle?" she repeated her question.

"I would keep the baby," he answered her and wiped her tears.

As surprised as she was, Jessi's mouth curved into a smile and Kyle smiled back to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later.<strong>_

Kyle, Jessi and Lori had agreed not to tell anyone until they were sure. So Kyle and Jessi were in the lab waiting for the blood test result to come out. Their boss, Dr. James Kent, entered the lab. He greeted them and noticed how their eyes were staring at the machine next to him. The machine beeped and both Jessi and Kyle jumped from their seats. Dr. Kent was quicker than them and grabbed the paper; he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Does this concern you two?"

They nodded and got closer to the scientist, eager to know the final result.

"Hey! I got to say…" the doc said after checking the paper, "congratulations! You're having a baby."

As soon as Jessi heard that she fainted. Luckily Kyle managed to catch her before her body hit the floor.

"She must've been very excited," the doctor said with a grin.


End file.
